


Sola

by historiareiss



Category: Gomorra - La Serie | Gomorrah (TV)
Genre: F/M, Post 4x06, la loro prima scena di sesso mi ha lasciato un vuoto dentro e bho, volevo replicare quel tipo di sentimento in questa oneshot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 09:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18444158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/historiareiss/pseuds/historiareiss
Summary: Una scena di intimità tra Michelangelo Levante e Patrizia ft. i pensieri che non la lasciano riposare. Spoilers fino alla 4x06.





	Sola

Il sole non è ancora sorto quando si alza dal letto. Al suo fianco, Mickey dorme serenamente. Il petto scolpito si solleva e si riabbassa secondo intervalli regolari. Scrutando lo specchio, stenta a riconoscersi, così persa, così esausta.

Non è così che dovrebbe apparire un boss. _O una madre_.

Mentre si sfiora appena il ventre, pensa che forse avrebbe dovuto fare come le aveva detto Alessio. _Se deve venire su come noi, tanto vale lasciarlo dov'è._

Ma il pensiero la abbandona presto, dissipandosi al tocco di Michelangelo sulla sua spalla. "Che fai, Patri'? Non dormi?"

Il Levante è bello, premuroso, ma freddo. C'è qualcosa in lui che la mette a disagio. Persino mentre fanno l'amore, non riesce ad abbandonarsi a lui completamente. Quando lo guarda, pensa a tutte le bugie che le ha raccontato, pensa agli sguardi severi della sua famiglia, pensa al sangue che ha dovuto versare per stare con lei.

"Nun teng suonno."

Non è certa di amarlo, nonostante abbia detto il contrario a suo padre. Forse non lo ha mai fatto. Forse non ha mai amato nessuno in vita sua, nemmeno Pietro.  
Ma che bene può mai dare l'amore? I suoi fratelli, quelli sì che li amava, eppure adesso neanche la guardano più in faccia. Patrizia è un soldato, e un soldato ama solamente la guerra. L'amore non è cosa per lei.

"E vien' cà."

Mentre Mickey le cinge la vita da dietro, nel tentativo di riportarla a letto per un veloce amplesso mattutino, Patrizia Santore si chiede se amerà il bambino che porta in grembo come ha amato Alessio, Silvana e Maria.

Non oppone resistenza alle sue effusioni, e ben presto si ritrova stesa sotto di lui, ad accettare i suoi baci ed i suoi sospiri, sebbene la sua testa si trovi da tutt'altra parte.

Gli occhi stretti e lucidi di Michelangelo sono fissi nei suoi, mentre si fa strada dentro di lei. Le mormora all'orecchio parole dolci, parole d'amore, miste ad imprecazioni ed espressioni volgari, man mano che il ritmo delle sue spinte diviene più intenso e deciso.

Patrizia si sottomette al suo desiderio senza replicare. Semplicemente ansima, e prende a pensare a tutte le madri che ha mai conosciuto in vita sua, a cominciare dalla propria, pressocché assente. Seguono Azzurra, e persino il fantasma di Scianel.  
Gli occhi vitrei e senza vita della Iena di Secondigliano le fanno salire la bile in gola, e per un attimo teme di non poter più sopportare il peso opprimente dell'uomo che si muove sul suo corpo.

Per fortuna, non trascorre molto prima che Michelangelo si scosti da lei, soddisfatto del suo orgasmo. Una sottile scia umida riga il volto di Patrizia, ma lui non può vederla, perché lei giace sul proprio lato del letto, immobile.

"Ra quann si' incint sì ancora cchiù bella. Mo me n'aggià i' però. Ci verimm stasera."

Mickey viene a baciarle la fronte, prima di lasciare la stanza e poi l'intero appartamento. Quando sente la porta chiudersi, non si sente meno sola.


End file.
